The Foldit Labs
"Welcome to the Foldit Labs." "We are studying all the possible ways to fold. Come join us." "Please post your links to great new Foldit concepts below." Papers by all players. The Main Index - is an Index to almost all the pages on the wiki. Enjoy ! 'Tips and Techniques' #AA Index Letter Codes - Letter Codes for the Amino Acids #Afk bbl brb cul gtg - What do all those letters mean? #Align Sheets - Bringing sheets together. #Banding Techniques Method by itskimo - Various ways to use bands. #Flattening Strands - How to flatten sheets. #Glossary of script terms. - What the script names mean. #Helix Straightening - Many ways to straighten a helix. #Null Point Pulling -- A technique to gain the last possible point. #Pose Structure - The protein structure's resting conformation. #Pulling Structure Through - How to pull structure through your protein. #Quick Start Guide - How to quickly start a new Foldit puzzle. General directions #Rock The Boat -- Banding technique for getting those last hard points. #Run Scripts in Non-Standard Way - How to play around with Clashing Importance while running a script, and other ways to alter a running script. #Sheet Flattening Techniques - Different ways to flatten sheets #Structures of the Protein - Everything you ever wanted to know about the proteins structure. #Techniques For Players - Another way of viewing it. #Team Evolver Techniques - New ways to win as a team. #Tweeking Things - The best ways to tweek your protein. 'Strategy and Tips' #Folding Methods - Fold Theory - Ways to change your proteins structure. #High Point and Script Loss - Why it happens and what to do about it to win. #How to Evo As A Team -- Many special techniques for team evolving. #Improving Game Play Creativity - Ways to improve your own style of playing Foldit. Do your own thing. #Origami and Folding - Ideas about origami and the art of protein folding. #Point Scripts -- Strategies for running scripts. #The Hail Mary Pass - End game strategy #Wild Script Ideas - What does the future of scripts look like? #ZZZZZ Get Your ZZZZZs - Sometimes players experience foldit burn out and what to do about it. :) 'Game Features' #Buddies - What is a buddy? #Exploration Map -- Gaining an understanding of the exploration map. #Structure Mode Tips - Tips about using the structure mode. #Tracks - All about Tracks 'Different Types of Puzzles' #Contact Map - What the contact map means. #Exploration Puzzles - How to start playing exploration puzzles. #Frozen Puzzles - What a Frozen puzzle is and how to play it. #How to start De novo Freestyle Puzzles. Also other banding techniques and pulling structure through. #Interface Puzzles - Many ways to play interface puzzles. #What is a Ligand? - What to do about Ligands in game play. 'Other Players Links' *Links to important Foldit information. #Tony Origami Getting to the Top in Foldit - One of the very best papers on how to fold. #Dejerpha's notes - Great ideas on what to do next to gain those last few points. #Diderot's Suggested Method - Very good description of protein structure. #DisposableHeart's Suggested Method - A discussion on how to form structure. #Foldit 101 - Is another group getting Foldit information to the players. #Endgame - Video Foldit techniques. #Wiggling and stiffening a fold - Does wiggling stiffen your fold? #Time Zone Conversion - Coding sheets to go from local time to Universal Time and back Category:Itskimo strategy Category:Strategy